The invention relates to painting and more specifically to an auxiliary paint brush bucket that can be mounted in the interior of a two gallon or five gallon paint bucket along its top edges.
Presently, both amateur and professional painters used hand rollers for applying paint to wall surfaces. These hand rollers are dipped into the bucket of paint and the roller is pressed against some type of a surface for removing the excess paint. Often this surface turns out to be a screen that is detachably mounted in the interior of the bucket adjacent its top edges. Certain surfaces require a paint brush to used, and a separate bucket is required to hold the paint brush when it is not being used. Also, if two different colors of paint are being used, each requires its own separate bucket.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel auxiliary paint brush bucket that can be detachably installed along the inner surface of a two gallon or five gallon paint bucket.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel auxiliary paint brush bucket that has a front wall surface formed with conical shaped bumps that function as a paint roller squeeze surface.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel auxiliary paint brush bucket that allows for two different colors of paint to be located in a single paint bucket.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel auxiliary paint brush bucket that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel auxiliary paint brush bucket that helps increase a painter's productivity by saving time and hassle.